earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Owari
|established = 19th April 2019 |nation = Shimazu |population = 6 |chunks = 125 |continent = Asia |mayor = Taima_ (form. Timer24) |official_language = * * |past_nations = Japan, Shimazu |past_mayors = Arekkusu98 (form. Arerererekkusu), _Y3LIR_ }} Owari (Kanji: 尾張) is a town located in the south of the Japanese Island Honshu on EarthMC Terra Nova. It's one of the oldest still existing towns in Japan. History April 2019 Owari was found by a friend group consisting of Arekkusu98, B1te02, Ambistro, MikeShotZ, Amouros and others on the 19th April 2019, 4 days after Arekkusu98 first joined EarthMC. The area around x 25000, z -6500 was flattened to build the first houses of the new town. Many of the original buildings still exist today. Shortly after founding the construction of Owari castle began. The towns population rose quickly to 20 citizens and its size to about 70 Chunks in early May. The Owari Discord server was made on the 2nd May. May 2019 To the surprise of many, the mayor and founder Arekkusu98 suddenly resigned on the 13th May. The mayor rank was given to _Y3LIR_. Owari was very inactive from that point on. Timer24, a German player who joined EarthMC on May 7 was the 18th citizen when he joined Owari on May 9. He was one of the few players who kept playing in the town during the time of _Y3LIR_ being mayor. In May he renovated the Owari Restaurant and the Station, upgraded the Spawn area, finished Owari Castle and did much more charitable work on the town. Other active players were RandomRakuu and Chl0e_k. She built Owari Harbour and a boat in May 2019. Griefing June 2019 Citizens of the town had free excess to all of the towns chest. They also had the rights to build, destroy and use items everywhere in the town. Sadly it happened the way it had to and Owari was griefed by a, during this time inactive citizen on the 15th June. Areas at the spawn were destroyed and around 130g were stolen from chests. It's not certain who it was, but there are indications Ambistro, one of the founders, did it. The damages were repaired quickly. Summer 2019 On the 23rd June, Timer24 became the mayor of the town, after _Y3LIR_ wasn't online for 42 days. Owari joined the nation of Japan one day later. The town quickly became a 1-man-town because all players from April and May were kicked due to inactivity. To prevent griefing in the town, Timer24 changed permissions so citizens could no longer build, destroy or open chests in the town. He continued playing and the town grew to 125 Chunks in size. Inactive Phase From August to November the town and the Discord Server were completely inactive. Even the mayor Timer24 only came online twice a month. While the progress in many areas in Japan continued, the town didn't change at all. On the 22nd October 2019 Owari joined the nation of Shimazu after Japan was disbanded. Revival early 2020 In early November 2019, the town became active again. Taima_ started building new houses and invited players. An automated Farm was added under the spawn area and the town was connected to the -1k nether highway. In early January 2020 Owari saw a huge change in its appearance. All andesite paths in the town were replaced with path-blocks, the town was decorated with trees and flowers. Animal farms as well as a new mountain leading to Owari Castle were built. At the end of January Owari had 8 citizens and a beacon was added to the spawn. On the 1st February 2020 Taima_ was falsely banned for „bot-using“ but was unbanned a few days later. Category:Towns Category:Asia